Dream
by massakari
Summary: As Clary begins to take full advantage of her Shadowhunter background and make her way to Idris alone, a new past is revealed that changes her life and Jace's forever...Set after the event of City of Ashes.
1. Prologue

_Olaaa =) This is pretty much my first fanfic...EVER...so hope you guys enjoy it! This is totally based on the little hints that Cassandra Clare gave about City of Glass, and I just started making up  
a story based on that. Mortal Instruments, story, characters, plot etc. all copyrighted to Cassandra Clare =)_

**Prologue**

The sky burst with a flash of light, on the shores of the ocean as the waves tumbled furiously with the dark wind blowing from the west. The light reverberated with a glow of a thousand suns - sparks of fire seemed to swirl upwards and split the clouds, enlightening the sky above the cliffs as if a hundred angels were crashing towards the earth. The water from the west cast a ghostly glow, as a full moon dared to peek through the ominous darkness of the westward sky - a sky filled with storm clouds seeming to aim their destruction towards the blinding heavenly light.

As the column of light grew stronger and brighter, sending flying sparks of golden dust towards the sea, onlookers began to run from the light into the comfort of the dark grassy plains that stretched for miles beyond the rocky cliffs of the beach. The beach was deserted, save for the three dark figures looking towards the column of light. The waves crashed against the rocks, sending water flying into the air and foaming against the rocks jutting from shore. The figures continued to stand silently and motionlessly, casting long dark shadows on the beach.

As suddenly as the light had appeared, it dissolved. The heavenly light began to creep away from the breaking clouds as if the hundred angels decided to fly back to the heavens, and once again casting an eerie darkness upon the moonlit sky. Light began to snake itself towards a point on the beach. The column of light fell upon itself, collapsing into a small but bright point that emanated a glow like that of a newborn star. The sky seemed still and the world seemed silent as the column light disappeared completely, leaving only a small fragment glowing like a dot on the beach. A million white feathers sprouted from the light, blowing with the wind as they drifted in all directions. A gust of wind pushed the waves back to the ocean as the wings of an angel flapped strongly and surely, facing the darkness that was descending from the west. Howls, snarls, ripping growls and noises sounded across the sea, as the storm clouds parted to reveal a million demons suspended in motion under the pale moonlight over the ocean. The darkness they emitted started to creep its way towards the land, like a black smoke creeping its way through the halls of a house. The light stood motionless, as its dove-white wings flapped at a constant rhythm.

The world stood still, preparing for the battle that would commence as soon as the full moon reached its peak. Against the sound of the waves on the beach, one small voice called out to the light:

"Clary!..."


	2. Chapter 1: Alone

**_Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews =) Hope you enjoy this chapter_!**

It was just after sunset as Clary walked aimlessly around Central Park, trying to get a grasp on reality.

She had gone to the Institute, as planned, to make a trip to the City of Idris and find a cure her mother. As Clary walked towards the magnificent towers of the church , she sensed something was wrong in the air. The cobble stone pathway was chipped and broken in many places, and a dark liquid stained the ground. It was only has she started inching closer to the Institute that she noticed the entrance was smashed and destroyed, and loose pieces of cloth were scattered around. Then the panic hit -

Where was everyone? Why was it so quiet? Didn't they say they would be waiting outside?

Clary ran to the large doors, speaking the words that would grant her entry into the Nephilim sanctuary. As doors creaked open, and Clary ran in screaming out names.

"_Isabelle! Alec! Magnus! Jace!!"_

But nothing except the silence responded to her pleas. Frantically, Clary went up the elevator hoping against hope that there would be someone, anyone to greet her upstairs. As the elevator started going up, she reached for her cell and with shaking hands dialed Simon's number.

"This number is out of service. Please try your call again."

"_What the hell is going on?_ Clary thought. _They really wouldn't leave without me...would they?"_

As she reached the grand hallway, her worst fears were confirmed. No one was there waiting for her. Instead, complete silence enveloped her in the dark and damp hallway.

"Hello, is anyone one here? Hello? Clary called. If this is a joke, I'm going to be cheesed. Really, really cheesed. Helloooo?"

Then she heard a creak from the floorboards. Clary relaxed a little, hoping that they WERE actually playing a joke on her, and that she'd just been stupid to think that they would go to Idris without her. "Okay guys, real funny. You spooked me out. Yey! Mission accomplished. Okay, come out now cuse we have a lot of things to do. I don't have all day for your stupid games Jace..."

Clary started heading towards the sound, which seemed like it was coming from the hallway on her right. As she inched closer, her heart continued to beat at an irregular pace. With every step she took, the darkness seemed to envelope her even more, as the sun began to inch closer to the horizon, leaving less light in the sunlit hallways of the institute. The glass-stained windows against the massive walls started to leave

strange shadows across the floor, and with every step she took, Clary began to regret that she hadn't taken the time to fill her canvas bag with a weapon or two. Even as a precautionary measure.

As suddenly as the relief had come before, panic hit her now. She entered the living room, thinking that she would find a person or two hiding from her. Instead, a large dark object was stationed against the fireplace, hiding in the shadows

cast from the setting sun.

"W..what…"

A growling noise filled the room as two large and sinister red eyes stared her right in the face. As she backtracked towards the other wall, she noticed that the creature was dripping a dark colored liquid on the velveteen floor. Clary screamed just as the creature leapt towards her. With only a second to spare, she jumped the opposite direction, and rolled to the side just as it hit the wall with a crashing sound. The wall cracked and splintered, leaving hundreds of drywall dust and debris flying in the air, covering her in white dust. As a million thoughts buzzed in her head, one in particular glowed like a neon sign. **Survive**.

Adrenaline coursed through her veins as she got up and raced to the weapons room. Seeing demons didn't frighten her as it had when she first gained her sight. It was the

sheer terror of knowing that she had to fight and survive that clutched at her heart. She was no Jace, and she didn't have the skills or mastery to fight demons as effortlessly as he did. But now there was no Jace. No Jace to save her from the demon that lingered only a few feet from where she stood. No Jace to give her the courage she needed to fight like a Shadowhunter. There was no Jace in sight.

The knowledge of knowing she was alone, utterly and hopelessly alone, made the adrenaline course even stronger. She was alone, but she had a purpose. She needed to stay alive, to save her mother from the state of eternal sleep that she had been inflicted with. A curse she had cast on herself, to protect her only daughter from her own murderous and self-righteous husband. To prevent her from losing another child to the heartless and power-hungry man named Valentine.

"_Valentine._ Clary thought. _He's the cause of all this._ _Of hurting my mother, of hurting my brothers and his friends. Of hurting Luke, and Simon and everyone I care about. _

_I have to stay alive, for them. I have to stay alive so I can punish him for everything he's done. Jace, Isabelle, Alec…they've all left without me and I know that they won't try to find a way to save mom in time. I have to do this. On my own. Alone..."_

Grasping a stele in her hand, Clary shouted out its name: "Cassiel!!"

It glowed as it grew - sharpening and twisting into a mighty blade. With the power still coursing through her veins, she ran straight to the demon. Her unexpected speed caught the demon off-guard, and it hesitated, losing its balance and allowing Clary to jump and stab the creature right in its left eye. The demon screamed with agony as Clary pulled back the blade, and rolled to the side and across the hallway.

The stained-glass windows cast an array of sunset colors and shadows in the space between her and the demon. With only a few feet apart, Clary as able to discern its features. Now missing its left eye, the demon had wounds that Clary knew she hadn't inflicted - deep cuts on its animalistic face, a missing fang and ear, and foremost a severed arm that was dripping the blood that she had noticed in the living room. The same consistency that she noticed staining the stone steps outside the institute.

"It's been in a fight before! It had to have happened outside...did they fight it? What…"Clary stopped in mid-sentence as the demon replied to her self-assessment.

_**"You Shadowhunters will pay for what you've done to me. The others are lucky they escaped, but you! No, I won't let you leave here alive..."**_ it spoke in a growl.

"They escaped? How? What are you doing here, how did you get-"

_**"That ridiculous looking warlock opened up a portal, but he was too quick before I could kill him. Then you blasted shadowhunters came at me. Its a pity I only had time to kill one of you before they all left through the portal..."**_

Clary's heart palpitated. _"Kill. It killed one of them..how..who..."_

Before she could think any further, the demon lunged for her again, but with not as much strength as it had before. The injuries it had sustained seemed to slow it down, and Clary took this to her advantage. She jumped out of the way before it hit the wall again, and as soon as it did, she took her blade and jammed it into the creature's spine. It howled with pain, but Clary ignored it. Rage enveloped her as she thought of the friends that the demon had hurt, and whom amongst them it had killed.

_Killed._

As soon as she thought that word, her body took control of itself. With Jace-like speed, she hacked and stabbed at the demon with all her strength as it cried in agony. Her body took over her, and before she knew it she was standing over its bloody body. The demon was staring at her with its remaining eye, and Clary was going to go at it again

when she realized that it was no longer breathing. It lied still and lifeless on the ground, before a darkness seemed to enveloped the creature. Purple and black wisps of smoke rose from the creature's body, and without thinking, she plunged her blade into the demon's forehead.

"Go back to where you came from."

The blade shuddered one last time before releasing a ray of light that blinded her. As soon as she opened her eyes, the demon was gone and the stele was on the floor - back in its original form. All that left was a path of destruction - broken walls, ripped floorboards, smashed furniture, dark blood that dissolved into the long red rug that ran through the length of the hallway.

And a broken-hearted girl, left alone by the people she trusted most. Walking back through the sun-cast shadows, Clary made her way back down to the front of the Institute. She walked like a lifeless body, heading towards an unknown destination - because there was only one thought in her mind:

"I'm alone."


End file.
